One way to find out
by LadyValkov
Summary: Two girls are pulled into the Yugioh world. OC...What happens? read! pairings? find out by reading. Tried my best to retype the 1st chapter since it got deleted
1. Sorry this is supposed to be first chapt...

Valkov; sorry people I deleted the first chapter somehow and I can't get it back so some things maybe different since im retyping it. Kara, Yams and Matty will look the same but I don't have the time to retype up their appearances. Oh and Hikari's dark side I will get to bringing Yami and Bakura/Ryou and if I can I'll try my best to get Marik into the story to though I wasn't planning onto….hehe ideas, ideas.

Disclaimer; Don't own yugioh but I own Kara, Matty, and Yams and also Kara's desk.

**One Way to find out**

Kara sighed as she tried to keep her temper, though she rarely lost it though. Matty her younger sister was sitting on the ground hanging off Kara's arm pulling her to the ground a bit too. "You promised we'd go to see the Yugioh Movie today!" Matty yelled pulling on Kara's arm for better effect. "Ok Matty we'll go see it." Kara was top duelist in America but she never was into the show.

Kara and Matty walked to the theater, and Kara paid at the counter to get the tickets. Matty ran ahead to the screen room (I don't know much about theaters cause I don't go there much, I have a big tv why would I have to?) Kara following with the pops.

(sorry but im not going to tell about the Movie don't want to give spoilers)

On the Street

"The Yugioh Movie is the best!" Matty yelled yet again. "Didn't you say that already?" Kara questioned. 'She is only a child Kara.' A female voice spoke in Kara's mind. 'Yes I know Yams but its tiresome.' 'Have patients (sp?) Kara.' Yams answered.

They turned into an alleyway, Matty was too into thinking about the movie and Kara was to busy watching Matty bounce around to notice a black hole appear infront of them. The two flew into the black hole, Matty screaming like never before while Kara bit back her own scream.

Kara's pov.

I awoke to look around at a park, it looked funny. I found Matty laying a ways from my spot slowly waking. I looked down at my hands, funny was the only word to come to mind. "You ok Matty?" I asked. "Yeah you look weird." She said looking around. "You do too." Was the only thing that came to mind. Matty suddenly smiled and ran towards a group of people on the street, whoever they were I don't know.

I got up and ran after her.

"I know someone who is better then you!" I heard Matty yell as I got closer to her and the group of people, three boys and one girl.

"Who would that be kid?" The blonde said.

Normal pov.

"My sister is who! She could beat Yugi any day!" Matty answered.

"I'm so sorry about my sister." Kara said.

(sorry people but I just drew a blank on what happened here. Please tell me if you remember so I can fix it. Thank you and I'm very sorry.)


	2. Who?

Valkov; I'm back to write more and Yams is here too.

Yams; Valkov made a mistake with the Author note, it's supposed to be Tristan as the monkey and not Joey.

Valkov; you had to point it out….evil smarty pants.

Yams; DISCLAMER; Valkov does not own yugioh but she does own me, Kara, Matty and Kara's deck.

Last time on **One way to find out**;

_**Normal pov**_

_Joey dropped Matty to the ground. "Because isn't an answer, kid."_

_Kara dropped her head and shook it from side to side. "So you want to duel? See if Matty's clam is true?" Yugi asked. "Yeah we'd at least make a friend anyways." Tea said smiling. "Sure." Kara said. Matty overhearing yelled out, "YAYY, KARA'S GOING TO PROVE SHE BETTER!" Everyone sweat dropped at this._

**Champion of America, Who?**

Normal pov

"Man this duel is weird." Joey said. Yugi and Kara, who was using Joey's duel disk, dueled. The battle kept going from Yugi to Kara in control of it. Now Yugi had both dark magician and dark magician girl on the field with two face down cards. Kara had five face down cards and dark magician, wing weaver and prevent rat in defense. It was now Kara's turn, both of them having only 1300 life points left.

"You don't stand a chance Yugi, I've won this duel." Kara said smirking. She drew her one card. "Now I'll use Book of Secret Arts to add 300 attack on Dark Magician and attack your Dark Magician Girl!" Kara ordered her attack. Dark Magician used his attack and dark magician girl was gone. Now Yugi was at 1000. "I'll then use Wing Weaver to attack your magician." Kara smiled. The Wing Weaver attacked but dark magician still stood. "How?" Kara questioned.

"You didn't count on me losing this turn did you?" Yugi asked, "I used Malevolent Nuzzler, which adds 700 atk to dark magician. Saving him from your Wing Weaver. Now its my turn."

"I'll place Dark Hole down, destroying all monsters." Yugi said, Kara took the cards off the field along with the magic card.

"Now I'll use my Monster Reborn and bring back Dark Magician! Dark Magician Attack!" Yugi ordered.

Kara stood there, blank face and looking down at the one card still in play, face down.

Matty ran up to Kara and started to punch her arm, hard! Kara winced at every hit but didn't say anything, she'd let her sister know someone was better.

"Hey stop hitting her. It's not her fault." Tea said but Matty ignored her. "NOOO! She lost, she lost……she's a loser now!!" Matty screamed.

Joey grabbed Matty, seriously annoyed by the brat. "Hey kid just because um, Kara lost doesn't make her a loser."

**Matty's Prov **

My sister lost kept running through my head. Kara took her deck out and handed the duel disk to Joey, getting him to let me go.

She suddenly started to laugh, a twinkle in her eyes, one I've never seen her have before.

My face grew hot and I guess I was red in the face. "Why you laughing?!" Burst out of my mouth. I had a habit of saying what I thought.

"She's nuts?" Tristan suggested.

Kara stopped laughing but a large smile and that look in her eyes stayed. "I'm laughing because I found someone, Yugi, who's greater then me. I have a challenge now, something to look to, a goal." Kara said smiling at Yugi.

I couldn't take it, my sister happy to lose? No! I screamed.

Valkov; well….Matty's a little of well um…..I don't know the word.

Yams; insane that her sister lost?

Yami; when do I come into the story?

Yams; yeah all I got was two lines!

Valkov; next story hopefully…this is the shortest chapter I've written in ages.

Yami/Yams; Valkov will only update the next chapter if she gets another 3 reviews.

Yams; she's not asking much here people

Valkov; hope you enjoyed it ….even though it was short. Growls under her breath about it over and over.

Yami; ???


End file.
